LEAVE
by Black95White
Summary: Jangan ucapkan kata pergi. Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal . Jangan ucapkan itu, jangan pernah meninggalkan ku! . Kau milik ku. Cinta ku. Hidup ku. Sebagian hidup ku adalah dirimu. Maafkan aku .. Maafkan kebodohan ku. Ya tuhan aku sangat mencintai mu. Only your in my heart ! .. / KAIHUN/ BL , Yaoi/Kai x Seme ! / Do not read because you don't like! /ayo mana KaiHun Shipper ! .. /
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

KaiHun . Kim Jong In . Kai | Oh Sehun. Main pair

|| And Others Cat ||

Kai Seme / Sehun Uke

Warning Boys X Boy! Yaoi , Gaje , Many typo , amburadul ! No like cast , don't read

Do not read because you don't like main pair .

.

.

.

.

.

.

laki laki berkemeja putih lusuh itu berlari tergesa - gesa . Matanya bergera kasar ke arah penjuru lorong. Dengan Deru nafas yang tesengal .

Tap. Laki laki itu menghentikan langkahnya . Menumpukan kedua tangannya ke lutut bawah. Dia mengeram sembari memejamkan rapat matanya . Bibirnya tertakup rapat . Tangan mengepal keras. masih dengan posisi berdiri seperti itu.

Srek . Laki laki itu menegakan tubuhnya memandang tajam ke arah jalan raya. Mata basahnya menibulkan binaran cahaya putih dari dalam sana . Tangan laki laki itu Bergerak merogoh kantung celan hitam miliknya dan mengeluarkan benda pipih berbentuk segi empat . Sebuah handphone .Mengerakan nya luwes menekan tulisan 'call'. Merapikan rambutnya dengan tangan kiri . Dan menyatukan benda itu ketelinga kanan nya.

"Halo, bisa kita bertemu? . Baiklah aku menunggumu ." Tut-

Laki laki itu mengertakan giginya . Setelah memasukan handphone ke kantong celana miliknya .

Sret. Laki laki itu berjalan pelan ke arah bangku di pinggir trotoar . Mendudukan dirinya di bangku dan memejamkan matanya. Mendengar langkah mendekat ia tetap enggan membuka matanya. Merasakan seseorang duduk disebelahnya, laki-laki itu membuka matanya sedikit dan menengok dengan ekor matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa ." ucap laki-laki dengan nada lirih melihat orang disampingnya menundukan kepala.

Si orang lain bergerak gelisah. Tangan nya saling mengosok . Gugup . Si orang lain itu melihat ragu kearah laki laki yang ada di sebelah kanan tubuhnya .

"Mungkin itu kecelakaan." Si orang lain itu berucap pelan namun suara nya dapat di tangkap laki laki itu .

Si orang lain itu terdiam . Mencoba menghilangkan gerak gerik gugup didalam dirinya .

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang."

Laki laki itu menatap senduh ke arah Si orang lain tersebut. tidak sengaja matanya menatap kearah gundukan yang mengembung dari dalam jaket berwarna coklat pudar yang di pakai si orang lain tersebut .

Laki laki itu kembali memejamkan matanya . Dahi merengut keras . Kedua alis matanya menyatu kebawah . Bibirnya bergetar pelan mencoba untuk menelan susah saliva di tenggorokan nya.

"kita lakukan bersama sama." Ucap laki laki itu tegas. mandang lirih tepi jalan trotoar . Si orang lain itu hanya terdiam. Matanya bergerak gelisah. mengosok kuat kedua telapak tangannya kembali. Kemudian merematnya. Mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tap-tapi . Bagaimana dengan-."

"Aku yang membuat mu seperti . Karna aku ! Jadi kau tenang lah. Kendalikan dirimu. Aku- aku akan tetap menjaga mu dan dia." Suara laki laki itu terdengar tegas dan lembut . sedikit terkejut mendengar penutura yang keluar dari mulutnya. Menghela nafas. mengeluarkan asap putih Yang keluar dari mulutnya

Si orang lain itu hanya terdiam . "Bagaimana dengan Dia 'baby' anda."

Si orang lain itu menatap senduh laki laki tersebut. Memandang ragu . Dan membuang arah wajahnya ke restoran di seberang jalan.

Laki laki itu mengeram . Mengepal tangan kirinyanya yang telah membasah. Lalu Mengusap kasar wajahnya yang berdebu. Urat di dahinya keluar terlihat jelas.

Laki laki Mengumakan nama 'baby' dan menggeram lagi.

Si orang lain itu masih mengarahkan pandangnya restoran di seberang jalan.

"Aku tidak apa apa . Aku bisa menjaga nya sendiri. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Jika kau tidak " Si orang lain itu tersenyum lembut. Memandang tenduh ke arah laki laki tersebut. Menyakinkan semuanya . Walaupun si orang lain itu juga sedikit merasa ragu .

Laki laki itu sediki mengeram mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibi Si Orang lain tersebut. Dia Merasa tidak berguna. Laki laki kini mengubah raut wajahnya. memandang senduh ke arah Si Orang lain itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Sret. Nyut.

"Jangan. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kau yang merasa bersalah dan bertanggung jawab , aku juga terlibat dalam massalah ini. Aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin mejaga kalian berdua. Bagaimana pun dia adalah anugrah yang di berikan tuhan dalam hidupku. Kepada kita . Aku akan benar-benar menjaga mu dan dia ... Hey, tenanglah aku disini . Kita akan bersama - sama menjaga nya." Laki laki itu mengosok hangat punggung tangan Si orang lain tersebut dengan telapak tangan kanannya. . Menyakinkan ucapanya melalui tatapan matanya yang hangat. Yang iya berika kepada Si orang lain tersebut.

Si orang lain hanya terdiam . Wajahnya tersenyum senduh menujukan raut wajah yang bahagia.

"Tap-tapi bagaimana dengan ba-."

"Ssstt.. Aku akan bicara padanya. Bicara yang sebenaranya. Menceritakan kepadanya tentang keajadian yang menimpa kita." Si orang lain itu hanya tersenyum . meremat lembut tangan milik laki laki tersebut dengan yang ada di atas pahanya. Laki laki itu tersenyum menyakinkan ke arah mata milik Si Orang Lain tersebut. Tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau hatinya takut. Kesal tiba tiba menghampiri dirinya. Mengigat kebodohan yang iya lakukan. Resahnya semakin membesar terbayang senyum indah milik seseorang yang paling berharga . Miliknya. Hidupnya impiannya. 'Baby'- nya. Akan hancur .

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC Or END ?

Hai! Ini fanfaction saya yang ke-3 ! ^^

Kali ini saya bawa KaiHun sebagai MainPair Castnya *KaiHun Shipper Mana Nih! :D *. Terkadang saya suka melihat kai jadi seme jadi Fanfaction kali ini saya jadikan Cast Kai Jadi Seme!

*asalkan mereka HunKai/KaiHun saya suka. Kalo bukan nama mereka . Saya menolak!

Maafkan FF pertama saya 'Sun For My Love' dan ' I want you my destiny' . SEBISA MUNGKIN saya memperbaiki kedua Fanfaction tersebut .

Thanks ya untuk RIVIEW nya.

Saya butuh RIVEW Kalian readers . Untuk mengetahui pendapat kalian tentang fanfaction saya dan membuat nya lebih baik lagi..

*Ayo mana KHS! ^^* /teriak pake toa/

Gamsahamnida ^^ ..

.

.

.

.

|| Okky ||


	2. Chapter 2

Part : 2/?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baby." Tap tap. Laki laki itu melangkah masuk keruangan tamu.

Melepas jas hitamnya dan Melimpat lengan panjangnya ke siku. melemparkan benda itu ke atas sofa di ruang tamu. Berjalan ke arah tangga dan menaikinya. Menengok lewat ekor matanya dan melangkah ke arah pintu berwarna putih disisi kanan tubunya,

Klek .

Laki laki itu tersenyum melihat sesuatu mengembung dari balik selimut putih di tengah king size .

"Hey , aku pulang." Laki laki itu terkekeh melihat sesuatu di 'balik' selimut itu bergerak kasar.

Sruk sruk

Laki laki itu melipat tangan di dada . Menunggu dan memandang sesuatu di 'balik' selimut putih tersebut. Ingin tersenyum . Sesaat matanya menatap Rambut coklat menggembul dari 'balik' selimut itu.

Srett .

"Kai ! Kenapa kau pulang nya lama sekali tidak suka di tinggal lama!." Suara itu . Suara dari balik selimut itu yang kini tengah duduk . Suara namja dengan wajah tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan itu terdengar marah ke arah laki laki tersebut.

Tapi tidak -bagi laki laki - yang panggil kai . baginya suara namja berwajah cantik itu tidak terdengar marah . lebih terdengar suara cemberut yang menggemaskan .

"Aku pulang terlambat Nyonya Kim . Ckckckck , lihat aku pulang tepat waktu ... Sayang." Kai - laki laki tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut kearah namja berwajah cantik yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Lihat kau terlambat mmm kai ... Ini sudah jam berapa ? Berapa lama kau terlambat"

"Sepuluh menit."

"Ya, terlambat sepuluh menit. Kau tahu waktu itu berharga kai." Ucap namja cantik itu menaruh tangan ke dada mengikuti gaya kai - yang kini tengah terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Baiklah sehunie ku yang cantik . Kai tampan mu yang seksi ini mengaku salah." kai mengakat kedua tangan ke atas sejajar . mengaku menyerah.

"Aku bukan yeoja yang bisa kau bilang cantik tuan kim hitam. Aiss .. Aku ini tampan dan- "

"cute." Potong kai. Sehun namja manis itu mengembungkan pipinya. Warna merah samar terlihat jelas di pipinya. Kai namja berkulit tan sexy itu tertawa geli melihat tingkah sehun .

Srett

bruk!

"Hentikan hitam !. Jangan tertawa lagi dengan senyum idiot mu itu." - dan tampan menurut sehun.

"Yaa! Senyum ku ini paling manis baby . Lihat sudah satu orang yang terjerat dan menempel kepadaku setiap hari seperti lem." Ucap kai serius. menghentikan tawanya.

"Nugu?." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Ada perasaan tidak suka di dalam hatinya melihat 'orang lain menempel' pada kai-nya.

"Namanya ... KIM THETHUN."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya kekanan. menatap bingung ke arah kai. Kai mati matian diam menahan tawanya ."Thethun .. Aku seperti kenal nama itu kai. Thethun , thentun.. " Sehun mengguma menyebut nama 'thenthun' . "YAA! Hitam itu namaku .. Aaissshhh !." Ucap sehun tersadar . Bertingkah bodoh di hadapan kai sembari mengguma nama cadelnya membuatnya malu . Kai namja tampan dan manis itu tertawa keras . Memegang perutnya .kesaskitan akibat tertawa. mendengar umpatan manis dari mulut si cantik sehun.

Kai menyapu air mata yang sedikit keluar dari sela sela matanya. Tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sehun sekarang.

"Hahahaha.. Mm .. Haa . Sudahlah tadi .. Hahahaha .. Aku hanya bercanda huniee." Ucap kai mencoba membujuk sehun . Yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibir merahnya . Yang siap siap minta di cium kai.

"Tapi kau masih tertawa hitam." Ucap sehun ketus memandang tajam kearah kai.

Srett

"Hmmmm ... Mianhae ne." Kai mengeratkan pelukanya ketubuh ramping sehun.

Sehun namja itu hanya diam enggan membalas ucapan sehun.

"Masih marah. Aku tadi bercanda nyonya kim. hany. Hunie. Sehunie .yeobbo. Chagi. Wu shi Xun . Baby." Sehun merona mendengar ucapan terkhir kai.

Kai yang sedarinya tahu segalanya tentang sehun. walaupun itu hanya rona merah tersamar di pipi putih milik sehun. Hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher putih wangi miliknya . Milik sehunnya. dan mengecup dalam . Sehun hanya tersenyum geli merasakan hembusan dan bibir tebal milik kai menciumi lehernya.

Srett

Sehun membalik tubuhnya ke arah kai. Duduk di pangkuan pria tampan dengan kulit tan yang seksi .

Kai namja berkulit tan itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Memasukan lima jemari kanannya ke dalam rambut lebat sehun .dan Mengelus surai coklat lembut milik sehun.

"Kau membuat mood ku buruk." Ucap sehun mengguma di pundak kai . Kai hanya tersenyum. Bagaimana ada orang yang tengah marah kepada orang lain, tapi dia masih bisa bermanja seperti ini . Seperti sehun nya sekarang katanya kesal kepada kai .tapi masih mau mendekap dan mengelus dada manja milik kai.

"Iya . Maafkan aku baby. aku ngantuk. Kajja kita tidur."

"Iiihh ... Kai kau belum mandi. pantas saja aku mencium bau tidak sedap ternyata itu bersal darimu." Ucap sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher kai.

"Aku wangi baby bukan bau." Ucap kai tidak mau kalah .

"Yayayaya terserah mu tapi aku mau kau mandi. Aku tidak mau mau tidur dengan namja seksi yang bau." Sehun memperagakan mau muntah. Yang menurut kai sangat imut di matanya saat sehun yang melalakukannya.

"Ne."

Cup.

Kai Mengecup singkat bibir merah milik sehun. Kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di kamar mereka.

"Huwee asin ... rasa mint." Ucap sehun spontan. Kai namja tampan dan manis itu tertawa geli mendengar teriakan sehun dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai ,mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Membiarkan matanya sedikit demi sedikit menerima kehadiran surya yang menerpanya. Ia meraba kasur di samping nya, tidak menemukan sosok sehun disana.

Kai memaksa membuka matanya yang masih ingin terlelap itu. berjalan dengan malas menuju luar kamarnya. Menemukan sehun tengah sibuk membuat makanan di dapur rumah mereka. Bau masakan sudah tercium membuat perutnya berdesir.

"Selamat pagi, kkamjong."

Sehun memang benar-benar pandai dalam hal memasak walaupun kadang kai sedikit merasa khawatir ketika sehun menjadi sangat ceroboh seperti saat ia tak sengaja pisau yang di pengang nya memotong jari nya sendiri atau tidak sengaja menumpahkan soup daging yang mau di pindahkan ke mangkuk.

Kai sedikit merasa aneh dengan panggilan sehun . Hanya bisa menaikan alis kanannya.

"Tumben." kai namja itu menguap. Kebiasaan nya. Dan itu membuat sehun kesal.

"kkamjong tampan cepat mandi dan sarapan." Ucap sehun.

Kai mengecup pipi kanan sehun dan sehun hanya merengut kesal .

Kai keluar dari kamar mereka dengan menggunakan celana hitam panjang nya dan kemeja berwarna putih ganding. Menyelampirkan jas hitam nya ke lengan. sederhana namun tampan sekali. Sehun berkedip lucu memandang kearah kai 'suaminya' . Kai benar-benar tampan dan seksi, sehun juga tampan tapi ia lebih pantas disebut cantik . Kai mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan langsung dengan sehun dan melahap sandwich kesukaan nya yang di buat sehun.

Keduanya terdiam menikmati sarapan pagi yang mereka lakukan bersama. Merasakan ponselnya bergetar, sehun mengambil benda itu dari saku celananya dan membaca sebuah pesan masuk. Dari temannya. Ia tersenyum membaca pesan itu lalu menatap sang suami.

"Kris mengajakku keluar hari ini."

Nama itu. Kai tidak suka mendengarnya. Terutama jika nama itu keluar dari mulut sehun 'suami' lebih tepatnya 'istrinya', "ada acara apa dia mengajak mu baby."

"Reoni." Ucap sehun pelan. Kai menengok sehun. dan Menghembus kan nafasnya menetralkan rasa tidak sukanya.

"Lama?." Sehun menatap kai . "Tidak mungkin jam 7 atau jam 8 malam aku sudah pulang." Ucap sehun.

Sreet.

"Baiklah. tapi baby tidak boleh membawa mobil sendiri." Sehun sempat senang mendengar ucapan dari kai. namun ingin protes setelah mendengar ucapan kai selanjutnya.

"Tidak ada penolakan baby. Kau itu masih pemula aku takut hal hal aneh terjadi padamu baby, biarkan ajjushi yong yang akan mengantar dan menjemputmu." Kai itu sangat protektif.

Apalagi menyakut sehun. Dia tidak mau sehun terkena dari bahaya apapun. Apalagi. terluka . karna dia juga merasa hal yang sama.

"Baiklah tuan opertektif." Ucap sehun memutar kedua matanya . Kai mengusak surai milik sehun dan sehun hanya mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

...

"Sehunie." Suara kecil itu menyapu pendengaran sehun.

"Kyungsooo!." Ucap sehun berlari menuju kearah namja bertubuh pendek itu kyungsoo.

"Kau banyak berubah." Kyungsoo memandang takjub ke arah sehun. Sehun hanya senyum memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya kearah kyungsoo. Menurut kyungsoo sehun sangat manis. menggunakan sweeter rajut berwarna peach . Celana jins coklat . Dan sepatu boots yang senada dengan celana jinsnya. Tatanan rambutnya tidak berubah hanya saja rambut miliknya telihat mengkilap dan bergerak indah di dahinya.

"Kau berlebihan kyung." Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya. Melihat beberapa orang yang dikenal sedang mengobrol.

"Apakah chiguddeul kita sudah datang semua?." Ucap sehun .

"Mmm ... Kau tahu luhan dan xiumin sekarang sudah menikah!." Pekik kyungsoo ke arah sehun.

"Jeongmal?. Kenapa aku tidak tahu." Kyungsoo menaikan kedua bahunya menjawab ucapan sehun.

"Mungkin, karna luhan tahu kalau kamu bakalan ngambil 'bakpao'nya." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan kyungsoo. Dia tahu maksud dari ucapan kyungsoo.

"Iss ... Apa kris sudah datang?." Kyungsoo menyengritkan dahinya memandang aneh ke arah sehun.

"Kenapa. Rindu mantan kekasih." Sehun menghentakan kakinya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Melihat tingkah aneh sehun.

"Kau hamil."

Pletak!.

"Auchhh! ... Yak kenapa memukul kepalaku." Kyungsoo mendelik tajam ke arah sehun. sama yang seperti dilakukan kyungsoo sehun juga mendelik padanya.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau masuk. Kajja." Sehun menarik tangan kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan tersebut sudah terisi oleh beberapa orang. Makan dan minuman tersaji enak di meja . Tata ruang ruangan itu sangat nyaman membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sana betah dan lebih memilih menghabiskan obrolan mereka di ruangan tersebut.

"Sehun." Sehun tersentak merasakan tepukan dan remasan sedikit di bahu kirinya.

"KRIS." Kris-lelaki dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan itu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sehun.

"Tidak berubah". Ucap kris sembari mengusap rambut sehun . sang empunya hanya mencebik dan menepis halus tangan besar milik kris.

"Tidak datang bersama si 'Tan'" sehun mempotkan bibir bawahnya . Kris hanya memandang sehun dengan wajah datar tidak merasa bersalah dengan ucapan yang di lontarkannya.

"Si tan yang kau ucapkan itu pasangan ku ,si Hitam!." Kris terkekeh namun kali ini terdengar sedikit keras . Membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Kris berdehem menetralkan suaranya lalu Memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam kantong celana . Berpose alami namun tetap terlihat tampan dan gagah bagi uke maupun yeoja yang melihatnya.

"Sudah menemukan seseorang." Ucap sehun sambil menujuk jari telunjuk nya kearah bangkung yang ada di pojok sebelah kanan tubuhnya.

Kris mengikuti intrupsi sehun. Dan mereka berdua berjalan kearah bangku tersebut .

"Belum karna aku belum bisa melupakan mantan cantik ku ini." Ucap kris setelah duduk di bangku tersebut dan langsung menatap kearah wajah sehun.

"Cantik nagamu! Aku ini tampan kris. Ya kenapa semua orang mennganggap ku cantik." Kris namja itu hanya tertawa . Menganggu sehun adalan kesukaan nya dari dulu . Walaupun namja cantik dengan kulit putih menawan itu bukan lagi miliknya.

"Itu memang benar." Ucap kris tidak mau kalah. Sehun hanya mencebik bibirnya. Entah siapa yang memulai perbincangan . sekarang kris dan sehun sudah terhanyut dalam obrolan mereka berdua . Membicarakan masa lalu mereka. Dari mana awal pertemuan mereka yang terlihat konyol. Menceritakan pengalam dengan teman lama mereka berdua. Dan berakhir menjadi tawa yang keras.

.

.

.

"Halo. Apa tidak bisa ditunda, ahhh ... Baiklah . Siapkan semuanya." Kai memijit pelipisnya . Pusing mendera kepalanya. Jam seduah menujuk pukul 5 petang 1 jam lagi kai akan pulang kerumah dan bertemu babynya. Namun hari ini klien ingin berjumpa dengan nya. Serkertaris pribadinya terlewatkan membaca jadwal hari ini . mau tidak mau kai harus bertemu dengan klien nya tersebut. kai hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam .dia tidak bisa mengeluh. bagaimanpun klien tersebut adalah salah satu Klien yang berperan penting dalam perusahaan nya.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nya semua taey?."

"Sudah sajangnim." Kai diam mencoba menikmati perjalananya menuju tempat yang di tentukan kliennya . Merongkoh jas kantornya. Mengambil smarthandphone

Dan menuliskan kata. 'Baby . Hari aku pulang terlambat. Tidurlah lebih dulu ,Jangan tunggu aku ne? . aku akan pulang cepat. selamat tidur . Aku mencintaimu' Kai menyentuh tombol 'send' . Tersenyum setelah melihat tulisan 'Succes' di layar Smartphone milliknya.

Sehun Pov.

Hahahahahaha , perut ku sakit sekali melihat tingkah teman ku. Chanyeol 'si idiot tampan'. Tingkah nya membuat ku dan teman teman ku yang lain tetawa menangis.

Wajah nya mengaduh jelek sekali akibat timpukan dari tangan 'lentik' milik baekhyun. Aduhh aku benar benar tidak tahan tidak tertawa melihat baekhyun dan chanyeol yang sekarang ber-raapper dengan bahasa alien.

Aku bergerak keluar dari kerumunan chanyeol dan baekhyun. Kenapa? Yah karena. Aku tidak tahan.

Haaah .. Aku masih terkikik geli mengigat tingkah mereka beruda . Si duo 'Cerewet' .

Ku lirik jam tangan ku. Masih pukul 5 sebentar lagi Kai 'Tan' ku pulang. Mmm ... Hari ini aku masak apa yah untuknya?.

Masih memikirkan mau memasak apa untuk kai ku , tiba tiba aku merasakan handphone ku bergetar

From : my kkamjong

|Baby . Hari aku pulang terlambat. Tidurlah lebih dulu ,Jangan tunggu aku ne? . aku pasti akan pulang tidur . Aku mencintaimu |

Haaa ... lagi lagi . Yasudahlah .

Aku melihat sekitarku ternyata semua nya sudah datang.

aku juga melihat beberapa sunbae sunbae yang ada di atas 3 tahun dariku , mmm ada donghae hyung , hyuk hyung , yang berkepala besar itu sepertinya yesung hyung kalau tidak salah. leeteuk hyung , kangin hyung ,

Ada yoona noona , ada sunny noona , sooyoung noona dan banyak lagi sepertinya . Yah karena ini reoni tahun angkatan 2008 / 2011 sekolah SM high school . Jadi tidak hayal banyak yang datang ke reonian ini.

Aku masih memandang di sekitar tempat ku berdiri.

"Ehh?." Aku menoleh , sedikit terkejut tiba tiba ada yang menempuk bahuku.

"Kriss?." Kris .mantan pacar ku waktu di SM high School dulu. Dia tersenyum padaku , kuakui dia masih seperti dulu selalu hangat .

"Tidak pulang." Aku melirik arloji ku , jam masih pukul 6 lewat 30 .

"Sebentar lagi." Kris hanya mengguma 'oh' dimulutnya.

"Bosan." Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak sepenuhnya bosan , aku hanya kurang suka saja dengan keramain

"Bagaimana kita keluar atau kau ingin pulang ." Ucapan kris lebih seperti mengarah kepertanyaan menurutku . Bagaimana keluar atau pulang ? , ahh aku juga bosan disini tidak ada yang bisa ku ajak bicara selain kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang sekarang sedang asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, kalaupun kriss dia orangnya sedikit kaku .

"Aku ingin pulang." Aku tersenyum kecil ke arah kris. Kris hanya diam dan melangkah di depan ku membukakan pintu kaca bening untuk ku.

Di perjalan aku dan kris hanya terdiam, tidak ada yang ingin kami bahas.

"Kai apakah perusahaan nya baik baik saja." Aku menoleh pada kris . Sedikit terkejut dia menanyai tentang perusahaan kai.

"Ya. Semakin baik menurutku." Kris kembali mengagukan kepalanya.

"Belok kearah kanan kris." Kris mengikut perkataan ku.

"Kau tinggal di daerah ganggnam." Ucap kris sembari melirik ku dan memutar kemudinya.

"Ya."

"Rumah ku juga di daerah sekitar sini, aku baru pindah beberapa minggung yang lalu." Aku sedikit terkejut, setahuku kris menetap di cina setelah dia lulus Sekolah Menegah Pertama dulu.

"Benarkah, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku." Aku sedikit kesal padanya , kalau aku tahu dia tinggal di sekitar sini kan aku bisa datang kapan kapan untuk menemuinya. Terkadang aku rindu dengan orang lama yang sudah ku kenal.

"Maafkan aku sehun. Aku lupa ." Aku mencebik kearahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Berhenti,. Ini rumah ku. Oh ,kau tidak mau masuk dulu kris?."

"Tidak . ini rumah mu aku akan mengigatnya. " Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kris.

"Baiklah terimakasih sudah mau mengantarkan ku." Aku tersenyum kearah kris.

"Sama sama." aku mencebik kasar saat kris mengusak rambutku, lihat dia tertawa . Aisshhh .. Dia dan si 'Hitam' sama saja.

Sehun pov end

...

Normal pov

"Terima kasih atas persentasinya tuam kim , kami sangat menantikan kerjasama kita."

Seorang wanita sekitar umur-40 tahunan menjabat tangan kai.

"Terimakasih juga nyonya lim sudah mau berkeja sama dengan perusahaan kim Corp , saya juga menanti kerja sama ini." Kai namja tampan itu tersenyum manis. Lalu mempersilahkan wanita tersebut berjalan lebih dulu.

"Terima kasih kembali tuan kim."

"Ne, sama sama." Kai memandang punggung wanita itu menjauh. Setelah merasa wanita itu tidak ada lagi dihadapan nya. Di berjalan kearah kursi dan mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Ahh ... Lelah ." Kai memandang arloji tangan nya.

"Taeyon, suruh ajjushi jong menyiapkan mobil sebentar lagi kita pulang."

"Baik sajangnim." Wanita muda itu keluar.

Kai kembali membolak balik berkas yang ada di tanganya.

"Sajangmin mobil telah siap." Kai mengaguk. Berjalan mendahalui taeyon serketaris pri

"Kau sudah berkerja keras taey." Ucap kai. Sedikit membuat wanita muda itu terpangah dan bersemu.

"Terima kasih sajangnim. Sajangnim juga telah berkerja keras."

Kai hanya tersenyum menangapi tingkah taeyeon

...

"Baby!" Suara kai menggema di seluruh ruangan tersebut.

Kaki jenjang berjalan ke arah tangga menaikinya . Dan bergegas bergerak kearah pintu berwarna putih.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Kai mandi kau bau." Ucap sehun , mejauhkan tubuh kai dengan kedua tanganya.

"Aku mau kita mandi bersama baby." Kai menyeringa menatap dalam kemata indah milik sehun. Sehun yang dipandangi hanya terdiam. wajahnya memerah menjawab keinginan kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhh .. Kaihhh, yah harder , harder ahhh! More more! Ya disitu hany! ohhh .. Goddss.."

suara desahan sehun mengalun indah di pendengar kai.

"Auchh .. Babyy! Akhh fuck! .. Erghh." Kai mengeram merasakan miliknya di pinjat nikmat oleh lubang sehun.

"More kaihhh! Akkhh." Sehun mengerang keras dengan nada manja membuat kai sedikit terkekeh dan kembali mengejot lubang sehun.

"Yahhh.. "

"KAI/BABY." Jerit mereka berdua melepaskan bersama -sama sari yang sedari tadi tidak bisa di tahan didalam tubuh kedua insan tersebut. Sehun mengatur nafasnya . Sedangkan kai terjatuh lemas diatas tubuh sehshe

Sret.

"Ahhh ... Aku lelah." Ucap sehun. Kai menarik tubuhnya melihat wajah sehun yang kini memerah den berkeringat.

"Kai ku jelek saat berkeringat." Sehun mengusap peluh yang ada di dahi kai, dan mengusap lembut rambut kai hingga kebelakang.

Kai hanya tersenyum lembut menikmati sentuhan dari istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu. sangat." Kai memeluk tubuh telanjang sehun dengan sedikit erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hitam." Kai hanya terkekeh disamping tubuh sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

۩ ۩ ۩ ۩ KAIHUN ۩ ۩ ۩ ۩

.

.

.

.

.

.

From : sehuna baby

|jangan lupa makan siang. jangan terlalu banyak meminum coffe! ,itu tidak bagus untuk tubuh dan kulitmu. Kau akan menjadi semakin hitam kalau terlalu banyak minum coffe aku tidak mau saat kita berjalan dibilang 'Kopi susu' :D , aku sayang padakum kkamjong

Sampai bertemu di rumah|

Kai hanya tersenyum geli membaca pesan dari sehun-Nya . Memasukan kembali smartphonenya dan kembali melanjutkan Makan siang nya.

"Eomma eomma aku mau itu." Kai menoleh melihat anak kecil yang tengah merengek kepada seorang wanita yang tak lain pasti ibu dari anak tersebut.

Kai suka anak kecil bahkan cinta . Tak di pungkiri terkadang dia ingin memiliki anak.

Hubungan nya denga sehun yang telah menikah 3 tahun lebih membuatnya adalah suatu keluarga yang matang. Mereka juga butuh anak hadir dalam kehidupan mereka . Tapi apa yang bisa di bilang. Kai dan sehun sama sama namja. Dan pastinya mereka tidak akan mendapatkan anak .

Kai sudah memikirkan hal itu trlebih dahulu sebelum melangkah lebih. Kejenjang pernikahan dengan seorang yang paling di cintainya sehun.

Dia sudah tahu resiko ini. Semenjak ibunya angkat bicara tidak merestui hubungan terlarang mereka.

Flashback

"Eooma tidak setuju jongin." Nyonya kim berteriak kencang, sedangkan yang di tunjuk hanya terdiam enggan berbicara.

"Tapi eomma aku mencintainya." Jongin-kai namja tampan itu memandang lelah kearah nyonya kim yang tak lain-eomma nya sendiri.

"Kau tidak malu! Dia namja dan kau namja tidak sepatutnya nya namja dan namja menikah! , apa kata orang lain yang tahu itu kai!." Nyonya kim memandang kai dengan mata berair . Memandang dengan tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan anaknya.

"Aku tidak peduli eomma." Ucap kai lirih sedikit menggeram.

"Yatuhan! Kenapa kau berubah hah?! , apa yang di lakukan namja murahan itu , hingga kau bertekuk lutut padanya." Ucap nyonya kim ,mulutnya sedari tadi sangat gatal untuk mengucapkan 'namja murahan' .

"Eomma sehun bukan namja murahan! Dia cinta ku. Matahariku. Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak peduli eomma atau orang mau beranggapan apa! aku sangat mencintainya." Kai sedikit bergetar sesaat matanya memandang kearah mata nyonya kim , eomma nya. Dan mengertakan giginya tidak suka panggilan yang diberikan nyonya kim kepada sehun-nya.

Kai melangkah ke arah pintu keluar. Dia merasa cukup dengan penghinaan eommanya terrhadap sehun. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan kaku saat nyonya kim mengucapkan suatu kaliamat yang membuatnya linglung.

"Baik. Baiklah kalau itu mau mu jongin, eomma rela asalkan kamu bahagia. Tapi jangan pernah kau menyesal dengan apa yang kau inginkan!. Kau memiliki marga kim. Marga yang sangat menghargai pemberian tuhan. Kau pasti tahu apa maksud eomma.. yah eomma ingin kau memiliki keturunan. Walaupun eomma tahu kalau namja murah itu pasti tidak akan pernah bisa memberikamu keturunan. Tapi ini keinginan mu, dan sampai Kapan pun juga dia tidak akan memberikan mu! . Jadi eomma harap jangan pernah menyesal dengan tindakan mu jongin." Nyonya kim menatap tajam punggung kai di ambang pintu.

Kai menghela nafasnya. Kemudian menutup kedua matanya. Bayangan Wajah sehun seseorang yang paling dincintainya tengah tersenyum kearahnya .

"Aku sudah tahu konsekuensinya eomma. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Aku akan selalu di sampingnya. Walaupun aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan keturunan." Kai melangkah pergi meninggalkan nyonya kim yang kini tengah terduduk dilantai dengan suara isakan yang terdengar pilu.

Flashback off

...

Kai kembali menyeruput coffe nya. Matanya memandang luar ke arah jendela cafe . Apapun yang terjadi itu ada konsekunsinya.

Kai sudah menjadikan kalimat itu menjadi pegangan setelah bertemu dan menikah dengan sang pujaan hati sehun.

"Kai?." Kai menoleh merasakan tepukan halus yang ada di pundak kananya.

"Krys." Kai terkejut memandang yeoja cantik yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

...

.

.

Sorry sedikit banget .

Kayak nya di chaper selanjut nya bakalan ada konflik ... Tapi itu terserah readers sih mau atau egk.

Aduhh mian saya jarang share .

Kecewa nya dengan ff 'Sun For My Love' saya Usahi lagi buat yang terbaik untuk readers ...

Thanks buat riview nya ^^

ff 'LEAVE , SUN FOR YOU dan I WANT YOU MY DESTNY' bakalan di lanjuti kalao readers masih berkenan me-Riview ...

Thankss all ^^...

|| Okky

"Kajja."


	3. Please Help Me!

Wanita itu kini tersenyum melihat raut wajah terkejut kai. Jarinya terjulur menujuk kearah kursi yang ada di posisi hadapan kai .

"Oh silahkan." Wanita itu -krys bergerak mengeser kemudia menduduki bangku tersebut.

"Oh ya, kau ingin pesan apa ?." Kai mengambil daftar menu, melirik kearah krys meminta tanggapan dari krys.

"Aku pesan White coffe saja." Kai menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti. Tangannya terangkat keatas memberi gestur memanggil pelayan restorn. Pelayan restorn datang berjalan kearah meja yang kini tengah mereka duduki. Kai langsung menyebut apa yang di pesan nya kemudian menaruh buku menu itu kembali ke tempat nya semula di atas meja.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu krystal, kau semakin cantik saja." Wanita bernama lengkap krystal itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kai. Krystal membasahi tenggorokannya kemudian memasang wajah jenaka.

"Dan tuan kim kai juga sudah semakin putih."

"Sialan." Kai mendesih seketika, sedangkan Krystal tertawa geli melihat ekspresi merengut yang ditunjukan kai.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan perusahaan mu, baik baik saja bukan ?." Krystal berguma terima kasih ke pada pelayan yang mengatar pesanan nya dan kembali lagi memandang ke arah wajah kai.

"Ya semakin lebih baik." Kai tersenyum penuh arti ke krystal. Krystal hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi ekspresi kai tadi. Satu kata yang terlintas di benak Krystal saat memandangi wajah karismastik milik kai sekarang. Kai sudah berubah. Wajah yang dulu selalu sering terkena luka lebam entah itu dari pukulan tangan, tendangan, atau pukulan apapun lainnya itu Sekarang sudah berganti dengan wajah yang tampan, rahang tegas dan mempesona. Tubuh yang dulu kurus hanya setengah daging itu sekarang sudah lebih berotot tegap. pakai yang urakan dengan gaya bad boy dulu, sekarang bergantikan jas hitam dipadupadakan kemeja biru dengan dua kancing atas terbuka menampakan tulang selakang miliknya yang terlihat seksi. Kai sekarang lebih gagah dan terlihat begitu jantan . Tak dipukiri bahwa awalnya krystal sedikit terpesona dengan penampilan kai sekarang.

"Kau... Banyak berubah." Krystal menyeruput white coffenya. Kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah wajah kai.

"Benarkah, tapi bukan bertambah putih kan ?." Krystal menggeleng geleng kepalanya, geli. Tangan nya mengibas ngibas ke arah kai menampik ucapan kai barusan.

"kau terlihat lebih gagah." Ucap krystal dengan nada jenaka.

Kai tertawa renyah nyaring, menanggapi ucapan krystal. Krystal hanya mendelikan kedua bahunya sembari mengusap pelan cincin emas di jari manisnya .

"Oh, thanks for you information." krystal mendengus kemudian meminum lagi white coffe nya yang sudah mulai mendingin.

"Bagaimana dengan, kekasih mu itu?." Kai awalnya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan krystal, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa krystal akan mempertanyakan hal itu.

"Mmm... Yah kami tetap bersama." Kai berdehem mengatasi keterkejutannya.

Krystal menatap kosong wajah karimastik kai. Deru bising dari mobil mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah jendela tepat di samping kanan tubuhnya. Entah apa di dalam fikiran krystal sekarang, tapi kai yakin bahwa krystal tidak mungkin-tanpa-sengaja tiba-tiba datang dihadapannya sekarang duduk-termenung, memandangi mobil dan para pejalan kaki yang hilir mudik di pandangan-nya. Kai harus mencari tahu apa maksud dari pertemuannya yang mendadak ini dengan krystal. Apapun itu entah kenapa kai sedikit cemas dengan kehadiran krystal sekarang.

.

.

.

Sehun namja berwajah oriental berkulit putih susu itu kini tengah duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tamu. Tanganya masih asik memegang benda bersegi panjang. Smartphone-nya. Mengotak-atik Membuka aplikasi akun pribadinya. Pandangnya beralih, Menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Sehun Bangkit dari duduknya kemudian kedua kakinya jenjang melangkah berjalan kearah dapur berniat mengambil air hangat.

Tap

Sehun meletakan gelas itu setelah Menghabiskan semua air hangat-nya. jam masih pukul 3 sore tapi, rumahnya sudah terasa begitu sepi . Dia bosan dengan kesunyian rumah yang iya tempati dengan kai selam 4 tahun belakang ini. Dia ingin rumah ini berwarna seperti rumah keluarga kecil lainnya. Semua keluarga datang berkumpul, bercengkrama, menyiapkan hidang makanan , bersama-sama makan dengan keluarga, dan bersantai senang dengan para anggota keluarga lainnya. Sehun ingin itu .

Air mata tiba-tiba jatuh ke pipi putih tirusnya, dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Efek kesunyian ini membuat dirinya tertekan. Membuat hatinya resah.

Sehun selama ini berusaha tegar dengan menujukan aku-baik-baik-saya-dengan-keadaan-kesunyi-ini. tapi adakalanya dia tidak bisa mempertahankan kokohnya ketegaran dalam Dirinya itu.

seperti sekarang. sehun hanya ingin menangis. Menumpahkan rasa sedihnya Sekarang ini, tangannya bergetar menekan rasa sesak dibagian dada kirinya 'it's ok sehun, its ok' bibirnya berucap lirih menampik semua rasa resa yang bersemanyang di dalam hatinya saat ini.

Triiiinngggg, Triiiiingggggg

Sehun buru-buru menghapus sisa air mata di kedua pipinya, lalu memejam-melek kan matanya menghalau air mata yang berniat akan jatuh kembali ke pipi mulusnya. Dia Berdehem. Menetral Nada suaranya senormal Mungkin.

From: 0xxxxxxxx

|Bisa kita bertemu tuan sehun.|

.

...

Suara tawa nyaring itu menggema ke penjuru ruangan, di susul dengan suara teriakan anak kecil yang semakin menambah bising keadaan ruangan tersebut.

"Apakah ryeowook selalu seperti ini jika nakal." Suara itu terdengar seperti nada merengekan.

"Kau ini berlebihan anakku ryeowook tidak nakal cadel!." Suara kali ini lebih bernada ketus dan mendesis.

"Hyung! suho hyung, lihat sih kyungsoo pendek !."

"kalian kan sudah berteman sejak lama kenapa tidak bisa akur sih." Suho-namja tampan bertubuh pendek tegap itu hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi dari dua lelaki yang kini tengah melemparkan tatapan apa-sini-kalau-berani.

"Sudah sehun, wookie itu memang tidak nakal dia lucu malahan." Kali ini suara berat sedang yang angkat bicara mencoba mencairkan aura hitam di sekitarnya.

"Kai kenapa membela si cebol jerapah itu sih!." Ucap sehun manja merengek tidak terima ucapan dari kai-suaminya.

"Ya! Manusia cadel, bibir mu itu mau kustrika." nada suara itu meninggi kesal mendengar penuturan dari bibir merah sehun.

"Kyungsoo chagi, sudah." Kyungso -namja manis bertubuh pendek, berambut hitam cepak itu kini tengah mendelik tidak-suka kearah wajah manis milik sehun. Kai yang beraada di samping tubuh sehun -istrinya kini hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Jangan tanyakan sehun, dia juga ikut mendelik tajam melawan tatapan mata 'owl' milik kyungsoo bibirnya sesekali berguma 'APA ?!'.

"Sehun baby, sudah nya. Lihat kalian berdua membuat ryewook baby jadi ingin menangis." Kai meringis melihat tatapan mata ryeowook yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca, kyungsoo yang tahu dengan keadaan 'anak'nya-pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan memutuskan pandangan mematikannya ke mata cipit milik sehun, mengalah dengan bocah seperti sehun.

Kyungsoo mengakat tubuh mungil balita berumur 12 bulan lebih itu kepangkuannya. Untuk Mengajak ryewook berbicara. ryewook balita manis itu menangapi ucapan kyungsoo 'eomma'nya dengan celotehan khas anak balita pada umumya.

"Ayo ini siapa ? Ap- a.a.a-ppa... Appa suho." Ucap kyungsoo mengakat tangan mungil milik ryeowook menujuk mengarahkan ke wajah suaminya-suho.

"Ini ap-appa... Ayo baby wookie bilang appa.. Appa." Suho ikut berucap membantu kyungsoo agar ryeowook anak mereka berdua dapat menggumakan kata 'appa'.

"Aph-apha..." Ucap ryeowook spontan, lalu langsung mendapatkan tepuk tangan riuh dari kai,sehun,kyungsoo dan suho.

"Yee! Babynya eoomma appa memang pintar." Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil padat milik ryeowook kedalam dekapannya. Suho hanya bisa mengusap lembut rambut hitam legam milik ryewook Yang berbentuk mangkuk tersebut.

"Hyung boleh aku mengendong baby wookie?." Ucap kai yang kini menatap gemas kearah ryeowook.

"Oh, tentu ini wookie sama ajjushi kai,ne. Cha ~." Kai langsung mengambil alih gendong kyungsoo tadi ke ryeowook.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam, hanya bisa memperhatiakan saja. Senyum simpul manis terukir di wajah oriental miliknya kini.

Namun senyum itu tidak berlangsung lama hanya persekian detik lalu kembali lagi Keraut wajah Sehun yang datar, kaku.

Pikirannya jauh melayang mengigat pertemuan nya dengan seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ditemui sehun.

Flashback.-

Sehun duduk, dengan tangan berada tepat di atas pahanya yang terlapisi celana jins yang iya gunakan. Kepalanya menuduk dalam hingga membuat helain halus poni berjatuhan di dahi datar miliknya.

Seseorang duduk seberang sana di hadapan sehun yang kini tengah memandangi wajah sehun lekat-lekat. 'Cih' dia-seseorang itu berdecih keras sengaja, membuat langsung tubuh sehun merespon, terkejut.

"Aku akan langsung saja... Apa yang kau harapkan dari jongin ?." Sehun mengakat wajah orientalnya pelahan, memandang ragu tepat di mata hitam berkelopak eyeliner milik seseorang tersebut.

"Karna aku menyayangi jongin, e-eom-eooma." Seseorang itu sosok wanita yang dipanggil eooma oleh sehun kini tengah tersenyum remeh lalu berdecih tidak suka mendengar ucapan sehun.

"Apa karna cuma dia lelaki yang bisa menerima lelaki tidak nomal seperti dirimu ?." Nyut! Ucapan itu begitu datar namun tersirat nada mereh yang benar-benar membuat hati sehun berdenyut nyeri sakit, sebenci itukan eooma-jongin kepadaku? Batin sehun.

wanita itu eomma dari kai-jongin suaminya kembali meminum teh hijau dari dalam gelas putih milik cafe yang sekarang dijadikannya membuat pertemuan ini dengan sehun.

"Lepaskan jongin." Ucap eomma kai mutlak.

DEG!

Sehun terdiam seketika. Refleks kepalanya menggeleng pelan. mengapa ucapan yang selalu keluar dari dalam mulut eooma kai mampu membuat sosok seorang sehun ingin menangis .

"Ke-kenapa, eomma." sehun berucap lirih memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Sehun mati-matian menahan suara isakan yang keluar kapan saja dari bibir mungilnya tanpa bisa di cegah.

pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sehun tadi sontak membuat eooma kai nyonya kim tersenyum sinis memandang jijik kearah wajah oriental sehun. "Kau! tidak akan pernah bisa menghasilkan Seorang ANAK!." Nyonya kai mendesih dan menekan kuat ucapan 'Anak' di hadapan sehun. Jari telunjuknya menujuk tepat kedahi datar milik sehun, kemudian mengetuk pelan dahi tersebut. Sehun terisak tapi suara isakan itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura menangis depan ku. Kau kira aku akan iba dengan melihat mu menangis, cukup aku yang menangis menanggu perbuatan mu kepada jonginnku. Yang ku minta kau menjauhi jongin, apa salahnya ?." Ucapan itu tajam. Memukul perasaan sehun. Nyonya kim seketika bangkit dari tempat duduk nya. memandang remeh ke arah sehun. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bagian depan baju yang iya gunakan. Lalu Memusatkan pandangan nya kepenjuru kafe tersebut.

"Menjauh sehun. Dan tinggalkan jongin jika kau benar-benar... Mencintainya." Ucap nyonya kim. Setelah itu iya berbalik berjalan kearah pintu keluar kafe meninggalkan sehun yang kini menahan keras tangisnya.

"Hiks, k-k-kai... Ottok-eh." Pertahan sehun runtuh setelah mendengar bunyi 'cring' dari arah pintu. Sehun menjendut-kan pelan dahi nya ketepian meja segi empat kafe tersebut. Air mata iti kembali melunjur deras di kedua pipinya, tubunya bergetar kuat, bahunya naik turun tidak teratur. sedangkan nafasnya terasa begitu sesak sedari tadi saat, menahan tangisnya.

Sehun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. ucapan eooma kai kini melayang-layang di kepalnay hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit di otaknya, 'meninggalkan jongin?' Ucap Batin sehun resah.

Tidak. iya tidak bisa. Di tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan hidup, jika suatu hari kai akan pergi dari sisinya. Lelaki tampan berkulit eksotis itu adalah dunia sehun. Serta kebahagian sehun. Sehun begitu sangat mencintai kai. Begitu pula dengan perasan kai ke sehun. Dimana ada kai situ pula ada sehun. Seperti lembaran takdir yang dibuat tuhan untuk mereka berdua. Sehun juga tidak bisa jauh dari kai sumber kasih sayangnya. Jika tanpa ada-nya massalah. Tapi kenapa dunia seakan mempermaikan mereka. Kai begitu menerima sehun apa adanya, begitu pula sehun. Namnu mengapa dunia ingin menjauhkan sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai ini. Di mana letak salahnya?!.

Sehun menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya, Merapikan bajunya yang sedikit basah akibat tetesan cairan bening asing yang keluar dari dalam kedua bola matanya tadi. Sehun Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menghalau terjunnya air mata yang kini mengenang di masing-masing pelupuk matanya. Iya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menimbulkan suara decitan yang terdengar agak keras hingga beberaa orang berada di kafe tersebut sekarang memandang kearahnya.

setelah 5 menit merasa lebih baik, sehun kemudia berjalan melangkah lurus kedepan pintu masuk keluar kafe tersebut.

'Apapun yang terjadi ini lah resiko hidupku.' Ucap sehun tegas didalam hatinya. Kemudian iya membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu pergi bergerak meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

.

FlashBack end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[FOR HUNKAIHUN]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klik.

Lampu ruangan itu menyala terang, 2 sosok lelaki berbeda postur tinggi serta badan itu masuk dan merebahkan masin-masing tubuh mereka.

"Sehun, tidak mandi ?." Kai- lelaki berkulit tan berucap lebih dulu kemudai mengedus pelan leher milik sehun.

"Geli..., sebentar lagi. Kenapa?, kalau tidak kau saja yang mandi lebih dulu." Sehun memaikan rambut kai yang keriting gelombang berwarna coklat tua sedikit panjang itu, membelainya lembut membuat sang empunya, kai memejamkan matanya. Suka atas prilaku sehun.

"Ayo kita mandi bersama." Ucap kai memeluk erat tubuh kurus milik sehun dar samping.

"Dasar! Tidak mau kai." Sehun mencoba mendorong tubuh kekar milik kai-suaminya. Sayang nya tubuh itu semakin erat dan melengeket kuat memeluknya badanya.

"Sehun baby~." Kai mengeluarkan rengekanya membuat sehun kini meringis geli memandang kerahnya.

"Tidak. Mau." Ucap sehun mutlak.

"Huuftt..., baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti, aku mengalah, setelah ini lekas kau mandi yah." Kai mengusap gemas helain rambut coklat terang milik sehun. berlalu meninggalkan sehun yang kini tengah memandang punggung kai dengan rasa sedih.

Cklek.

Uapan putih mengeruak keluar dari dalam tubuh kai terlihat menadai bahwa dia baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya. Kai melangkah berjalan Kearah sehun yang kini sudah terlelap manis di king size milik mereka, sembari mengosok kuat helain rambut basahnya.

"Sehun, hei yeobo kau tidak mandi hem..." Iya menguncang pelan tubuh sehun.

" ... "

Kai menghebuskan nafasnya pelan, menyadari bahwa sehun kini sudah terlelap tidur. Iya langsung Membawa dirinya berbaring di sebelah kanan tubuh sehun memandang punggung kecil itu yang kini tengah berbalik memunginya. Lelah, mungkin ucap batin kai melihat tidak biasanya sehun tidur dijam segini. Kai melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang ramping milik sehun, memeluk erat tubuh sehun. mengecup pelan tenguk putih itu. Lalu menyelusupkan wajahnya ke rambut mewangi coklat sehun.

"Selamat tidur." Ucap kai terakhir kali berbisik di kuping sehun sebelum memulai mimpinya.

Kai tidak tahu bahwa sehun sedari tadi tidak tertidur ataupun bergerak. Mata kecoklatan miliknya memandang kosong dinding dingin didepan matanya kini .

Pikiranya berkecamuk sekarang. sedangkan Hatinya resah saat ini. bayang-bayang kai pergi meninggalkannya jauh dari sisinya membuat jiwanya takut. Sehun merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu kepada kebahagianya dan juga kai. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu ...

* * *

TBC ?

Lama yah gk publish ff ini ...

Kangen juga sama KaiHun, gara-gara liat photo kaihun yang sie sehun manja banget nempel di punggung kai *colek dagu sehun*

Btw, thanks buat reader HKS/KHS yang udh review pendapat kalian saya hargai

Maaf jika banyak typo dan kata-kata amburadul lainnya.

FF akan tetap berjalan asalkan riew juga mengalir cepat :) ...

Thanks-

.

.

.

|OkkyNa ^^


End file.
